Time and Time Again
by Lady Logos
Summary: Back again in the world where Voldemort reigns, which side Harry belongs to? HIATUS
1. Prologue

**A/N: My new Harry Potter story. I will update my other stories as well as soon as I can. Do not worry about that.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Author: Logoht**

**Beta: No one yet. I need a beta. If interested check my profile.**

**Pairings: Harry/Lucius**

**Warnings: General Evilness, murder, gore and the usual.. Sex at some point.. M.**

**Summary: Back again in the world where Voldemort reins, which side Harry belongs to?**

**TIME AND TIME AGAIN - PROLOGUE**

**3rd Floor Corridor, Last Chamber, Hogwarts.**

"Let me speak to him." Voldemort ordered.

"But Master! You are not strong enough!" Quirrel answered back, as he watched Potter brat to panic in front of the mirror of Erised.

"I have enough strength for this." Voldemort said. In moments, Voldemort was looking at Harry, face to face this time. Voldemort producing from Quirrel's head.

"Do you see what I have become? A mere parasite, living from others. Join me and I can resurrect your parents.. Just give me the stone!!!" Voldemort shouted the last bit. Suddenly Potter was in front of him, but he looked different. His hair was longer, body more filled and those eyes.. No more that killing curse green, but blood red watched from those eyes, masking everything. Voldemort stared in wonder as Harry started clapping, then laughing.

"As amusing as last time. There´s only few things wrong in that... 1. I am stronger than you right now.. And maybe later even. 2. I know and 3. I don´t want my parents back. Anyway it was nice and all.. Better luck next time." Harry said with a charming smile, red eyes glittering with hidden mirth. Fangs flashing between his lips.

"What do you want then?" Voldemort asked, confident on himself. He had power, money and allies to offer almost everything after all, without making dent to his possessions.

"I want to be your heir, I want a magical oath that you nor your followers will ever not harm me in anyway and I want Dumbledore´s head on a platter.. Deal?" Harry asked, still smiling.

"And what will I get from this deal?" Voldemort asked.

"Oh very Slytherin of you to ask that.. Many things actually if you play right.. However I guarantee that you will not be disappointed." Harry said.

"Your eyes.. They are impossible considering your age.. What happens?" Voldemort asked.

"Worried? No? humph.. Well I´ll give you a little story, as we have some time still left. The first time I was here, and had this conversation, I killed Quirrel and Dumbledore continued to manipulate me, until everything was over.. I eventually married Ginerva Weasley. She stole my money and put me to Azkaban - charges: Killing of Bellatrix LeStrange nee Black, Lucius, Narcissa and Draco Malfoy, Quirrel, LeStrange brothers, Avery, Nott senior and the rest. Use of the Dark Arts, Raping Ginerva Weasley and the use of the Unforgivables. I didn't want this situation happen again and I know that you will change our world. So yes.. Make me your heir and voilá! You finally have the immortality you have sought so much. Also I know the prophecy.. It basically says that I am the only one that can kill you and you are the only one that can kill me." Harry explained.

"Fine, I accept." Voldemort said. Harry gave him the stone, and soon in front of his eyes stood Voldemort in his former glory. He looked about thirty years old, without the snake like appearance he was quite handsome.

"I will have to fake your death.. Is that okay with you?" Voldemort asked.

"Yes.. Completely fine with me." Harry said with a smirk.

"Good.. Golemnus!" Voldemort spelled. A Harry-Shaped Golem appeared, lying on the floor, blood all over it and eyes staring to nothingness.

"Now let´s get the hell out of here! Dumbledore and his club of merry chickens will be here at any moment." Harry said. They (Quirrel, Harry and Voldemort) aspirated away.

**A/N: Yes I know it was short, but it was just a prologue. I hope that you liked it. Have anything to say? Good! Say it, I appreciate it.**

**O.B.: Ach, sorry it took sooooo long to check the spelling. I'm in college and exams are on their way. However I will be assisting Logoht in any way I can. If there is a misspelling for a character or item's name from the series; I apologize. I'm not familiar with **_**Harry Potter**_**.**


	2. AN

A/N:

As it stands I have been having a HUGE writer's block and have been busy with real life and some other things as well, which have left me with almost of time nor desire to write.

UPDATE LIST FOR MY STORIES:

Uzukage:

I have written around half of a chapter now, and will continue on it as soon as I can, I have been writing it as well when the mood strikes me. I can't guarantee an update, but will do my best.

Themes:

The earlier chapters have been written when the mood strikes me (14-18) and have NOT been beta'd or even proofread, I thought you'd like some form of an update and so updated them in a hurry.

I will be going over them later so as to correct any mistakes that have been made, starting from chapter 1 to the latest and upload at least two new chapter.

Girls Girls:

As it is I've almost completely given up on this one and it's an almost dead animal.. Might be I come back to it, might be I won't.

Past and Future:

Is actually completed in a draft and I'll get to it when I have the time and desire to.

Back to Power:

Has almost two chapters done but I need to revise some points.

Starting Over:

Is still going on a full revision…

One of the Three:

Is on Hiatus as of now, however I have been slowly getting back to it.

Time and time again:

Hiatus…

Pain Forever:

Hiatus…

Music makes it happen:

Is on theory finished on paper….

Goal Unreachable:

Hiatus until further notice…


End file.
